Magic and Superheroes
by the yellow canary
Summary: Amelia Barton was taken on the 31st July. On the same day nineteen years ago, Amelia Potter was born. A time travel fic including the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow.
1. Chapter 1

_Amelia Barton was taken on the 31st July. On the same day nineteen years ago, Amelia Potter was born. A time travel fic including the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow. _

**CHAPTER ONE **

**JULY 31ST, 2014**

On the 31st of July, a girl was born. To Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, of all people.

Whilst she refused to show it, almost losing Clint to Loki had been the most heartbreaking that happened to Natasha. So when the whole mess with Loki had been dealt with, the Avengers went their separate ways and Natasha and Clint tried to sort out the mess of emotions the pair felt for one another.

This led to the birth of Amelia Natalia Barton.

"Are you sure my DNA didn't somehow get mixed in with hers?" Tony asked, holding the small baby girl in his arms after a lot of research of the correct and healthy way to hold an hour old baby. "I mean, she's much too attractive to come from the overgrown Hawk. Tasha, maybe." He shrugged, wincing when Pepper's hand hit the back of his head.

"If I hadn't just given birth, you would've gotten worse for that comment." Natasha said, her breathing still coming out as small little pants. Whilst she had given birth to Amelia an hour ago, she wasn't used to the pain that came with giving birth to a living human being. Clint was still in the corner, watching everyone in the room like the bird he was named after.

"I think we should all get back to what we were talking about." Steve said, not liking violence at the best of times, never mind around a child. He nodded towards the sleeping infant who had yet to open her eyes after her mother had lulled her to sleep with a Russian lullaby.

"I agree." Clint said, walking to Tony and taking the baby who stirred but did not wake. He held her tightly and walked to Natasha, sitting beside her and tilting Amelia so that Natasha could see her.

"Me too." Tony said, not one to remain quiet for too long. "I think we were debating who she looked more like." Tony said, walking to the bed and peering over to look at Amelia. "Nope, I still think my DNA somehow got there. She's gorgeous." He shrugged and walked back over to Pepper who was fondly shaking her head.

"I'd be quiet, Tony." Bruce quietly suggested, a small smile on his face as Tony looked at him in confusion.

"She'll look like Nat." Clint said, distracting everyone. He was looking down at the baby before looking up at Natasha and nodding his head. "Definitely Nat." He said and Natasha gave a small smile.

"But she's got your eyes." She said, leaning back as she looked at the baby. Her baby. "Just wait until she wakes up, you'll see." She smirked and the door opened, admitting a nurse who stopped when she noticed the entire team of Avengers in the room.

"H-how... did you get in here?" She asked, looking from one person to another as they all exchanged secretive looks. "I was there when Security threw you out." She said, pointing at them individually.

"You got threw out?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow as all the men, apart from Thor, looked sheepish.

"Indeed, Lady Widow. The small outlet that provides gifts was unsuitable for our needs. There was nothing satisfactory to give a woman of your strength or a young infant." He said as though it was a good enough explanation and Clint and Natasha exchanged a look.

They didn't have a proper family. They had each other, a daughter and friends who had somehow gotten thrown out of a hospital and snuck in again. To them, they wouldn't change it for any family.

|x|x|

**JULY 31ST, 2015**

"Tony, you can't give that to a one year old." Pepper frowned at Tony who was trying his hardest to neatly cover a sleek convertible car with the fragile wrapping paper Pepper had given him. He looked up with a scowl as she said that, looking more of a one year old than Amelia did.

"Why?" He asked, drawing out the word. Pepper almost expected him to stamp his foot and throw a tantrum. "Bruce is getting her a Science kit. Clint's gotten a bow. Natasha has gotten a small gym set up for her. Thor has gotten her a hammer." He listed before turning to Pepper, hands on his hips as he raised his eyebrows. "Why can't I get her to like something I like when everyone else is!" Pepper's mouth fell open as he actually stamped his foot against the floor.

"Did you...?" She asked before shaking her head. "You know what, never mind." She said, realising she was better off pretending it never happened. "What's Steve gotten her?" She asked instead and Tony frowned.

"A teddy bear." He said, wrinkling his nose as if it was the worst possible gift for a one year old girl.

"Oh, that poor girl." Pepper said sarcastically and walked ahead to leave the room. "I'm sure she'll hate it." She said with a roll of her eyes as she closed the door behind her, leaving Tony to cover a car with paper and wondering if she should be filming this.

Pepper walked up to the sitting room and found Thor with Amelia on his knee. He had a small book in his hand and was attempting to learn her about the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, oblivious to the fact that she had fallen asleep. Again.

She carried on, giving Thor a smile which he returned, and walked into the kitchen. Natasha was sat there, a cup of coffee in her hand and a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and Natasha shook herself, blinking once to get her bearings before nodding her head sharply.

"Fine." She said and Pepper sighed, sitting opposite from her. Natasha noticed this and turned to face her, a frown on her face. "I have a bad feeling." She said and Pepper raised an eyebrow, letting out a laugh.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Natasha." She tried to comfort her but Natasha was already shaking her head.

"I'm a spy. I have an excellent perception of things around me and something doesn't feel right." She said and her eyes drifted past Pepper and into the sitting room where Thor's quiet, but still deep, voice could be hear. "Amelia." She whispered, standing up and briskly walking to the sitting room. Pepper followed, almost walking into her back as Natasha stopped at the sight of the sleeping Amelia on Thor's knee.

"See..." Pepper whispered. "She's fine. She's safe." She said and Natasha nodded.

"Yes." She repeated. "Safe." Her voice showed that she obviously didn't believe what she was saying.

|x|x|

When the alarms went off, Natasha was up straight away. She hadn't even slept, too distracted by the uneasy feeling she had been occupied with for the entire day. But Clint had asked her to come to bed and she wasn't totally heartless to reject her husband's request.

She ran to the large room at the end of the corridor and threw the door open, almost falling to her knees at the sight in front of her. She could hear everyone gathering behind her, their sleepy voices filled with confusion but she said nothing, stepping forward into her daughter's nursery.

The large room had been decorated by all the men as a very pregnant Natasha and a giggling Pepper had watched. The light pink walls and fluffy white carpet were perfect for a girl's nursery; it was filled with large plush animals, enough toys for the children of New York and stacks of books which Amelia enjoyed before she slept. In the middle of the room was a large cot made from pure white wood and as comfortable as one year old could want. However, the previously pristine room was filled with lingering smoke, toys and stuffed animals were damaged and the pale pink walls were covered with long black marks and red spots which suspiciously looked like blood.

"Nat..." Clint whispered, walking up to his wife as she stared at the cot, a blank look on her face. Because where she had put her daughter to sleep only hours ago was empty, no trace of Amelia actually being there.

"She's gone." Natasha whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared into the empty cot with an unusually expressive look on her face. Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the rest of the team gathered behind them.

No one said anything as they all stared at the empty cot.

|x|x|

**JULY 31ST, 1996**

Lily Potter pulled back the curtain, looking out of the window and into the dark night. The park across from them was visible from the lit streetlamps and Lily tried to search for the source of the noise which had woken her. There was nothing there.

"Lils?" A sleepy James Potter walked into the living room, running a hand through his hair in that irritating way which Lily was now fond of. She turned from the window and smiled at her husband. "You alright?" He asked, walking up to her and taking her hand as she nodded.

"I'm fine. I thought I heard a noise." She replied and as she spoke, a loud and familiar noise could be heard as someone apparated away. Lily's head turned to look out the window again as she realised that the noise that had woken her was suspiciously similar to that.

"What?" James asked, now fully awake as he gripped his wand tighter and looked out of the window beside Lily. The dark street was unchanged apart from the small bundle across the street. Lily narrowed her eyes, trying to work out exactly what it was when it moved. A singular jerking motion which caused Lily and James to reel back in surprise. They exchanged a look and turned back to the window to see the small bundle move before a high pitched wailing filled the entire street. James' mouth fell open as Lily covered her own, both knowing exactly what had been left outside.

"James..." Lily whispered before running outside before James could stop her. Her bare feet hit the cold pavement and she shivered as she grabbed the freezing child, wrapping it tighter in it's blankets and running back inside as quickly as possible. James was waiting for her and shut the door as soon as she was inside.

"Lily, there could've been Death Eaters out there! It could easily have been a trap!"

"What did you expect me to do, leave a child to freeze out there?" She argued back, a small flush rising to her cheeks and James fell silent. He was used to his wife's short temper and she did have a good point. They could hardly leave a small child out there to freeze to death.

"Where did she come from?" James asked and Lily shrugged, moving the blankets to get a closer look at the small baby. Lily didn't have much knowledge of babies - the only one she had ever seen was her nephew Dudley when her mother had forced both Petunia and Lily to attend their father's birthday party - but she could estimate that the baby was maybe a year old. She had a small amount of red hair on her head and pretty blue eyes.

"She's beautiful." Lily whispered, longing colouring every syllable of her sentence. Whilst it wasn't common knowledge, those close to the Potters knew that Lily was unable to have children. After a fight with Death Eaters, Lily had been in a violent explosion which had broken every bone in her legs, affected her eye sight and left her barren.

"Lily..." James warned, knowing where his wife's thoughts were heading. He was ignored though as she picked up a small piece of parchment which had been tucked into her blankets.

"_My name is Amelia._" She read, her eyes moving across the words. "_My parents love me but can't keep me. Can you?_" She read, her eyes getting shinier and she looked down at the small baby before looking at James who sighed.

"Amelia..." He whispered, looking at the girl and back up at Lily who was now smiling.

"Potter." She nodded. "Amelia Potter." Lily and James looked down at the small baby between them, smiles on their faces as they looked at the most impossible, but greatest, thing to happen to them.

|x|x|

_"Lily, take Amelia and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

And the story begins from there...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Oh god, I never expected so many people to actually like this story! Thank you so much everybody for the reviews, they brought a massive smile to my face! _

_I've actually had two theories for this story and I've decided to go with my favourite one (which will be much harder to write!). And I need your input with something crucial to the plot; pairings. I've had Amelia with three different people in my head but I've narrowed it to two possibilities. Steve or Loki? Your opinions will be very much appreciated. _

**CHAPTER TWO**

**AUGUST 1ST, 2015**

Hermione Granger looked up at the large tower in front of her, pulling her coat tighter around her. She had never been to New York City but right now, she needed to. So, when she had asked Amy and Ron whether they would like to go on a small holiday before they returned to Hogwarts, they had a right to be suspicious. However, the suspicion had disappeared as soon as their plane had landed in the Big City. The pair had been enthusiastic about their holiday, running around with held hands and a camera whilst Hermione visited book stores.

Well, that was what they thought.

Hermione had been tracking down Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, something that proved to be a very difficult task. Hermione had used every resource she could think of and was close to giving up when she noticed the headline of a newspaper.

**AVENGERS BABY KIDNAPPED**

Hermione knew all about Amy's past whilst Amy knew nothing. She hated keeping it from her but she knew it was necessary. After finding out that she was adopted in their Third Year, Amelia had developed a hatred for her real parents. Hermione knew it wasn't a real hatred but Amy was too proud to admit that she wanted to know who her real parents were.

So, the task of tracking down Amy's parents was left to Sirius and Remus, and then to Remus when Sirius died, and then to Hermione when Remus died. Remus had found out who, Hermione just needed to find out where.

Whilst sorting through the belongings of her dead daughter and son in law, Andromeda had come across a small book which contained information which she had never dreamed of; Amelia Potter was adopted and her parents were Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. Andromeda had given the book to Hermione, knowing that Amy was recovering from the trauma of the war and would only try to get rid of the information. So Hermione was left with the task of trying to find Amy's parents whilst finding out something that had shaken her to her very core.

"_Professor." Hermione greeted when the new Headmistress of Hogwarts opened the door to her office. The castle had been repaired after the battle and McGonagall was now the rightful Headmistress of Hogwarts after the travesty of Snape's rule of Hogwarts last year. Amy had, for some reason, overcome her hatred of Snape and Hermione and Ron had learnt not to mention any of Snape's past flaws around her unless they wanted her short temper to come out. _

"_Miss Granger, how may I help you?" The professor asked, walking back to her desk and sitting behind it as Hermione walked to the chair in front of her. "Your letter was very urgent but also very vague." She said and Hermione pulled out the small book from her bag carefully and put it on the table between them._

"_Mrs Tonks has been sorting through Tonks and Remus' things." Hermione said, her voice thick as she remembered that she would never see Tonks' changing features or Remus' scarred face. "And she found this." She pushed the book towards her and McGonagall picked it up, flicking through the pages with her face losing colour as she skimmed through the pages and pages of names and locations._

"_You already knew Amelia Potter was adopted." She said, her Scottish voice quieter than normal and Hermione straightened slightly._

"_Yes, what I didn't know was that her parents are looking for her." She said, her voice full of accusation. "Right this minute." She said and McGonagall looked straight into her eyes._

"_A parent would never stop looking for their child, Miss Granger." She said, and Hermione knew from the slight tremor in her voice that she was close to finding out what she wanted._

"_Yes, but her parents have been looking for very long, have they?" She asked and McGonagall remained silent. "Because according to this book..." She nodded towards the book which was held in McGonagall's shaking hands. "... Amy was born only a year ago." Her voice was filled with accusation and McGonagall's head fell._

"_You know about time travel better than anyone." She said and Hermione's mouth fell open as everything fell into place. McGonagall looked up a her, looking older than Hermione had ever seen her. "The First war was... terrible. No one knew who to trust and people were dying every day. And then Albus... Got in touch with a Seer. She saw a child who would stop everything. But she wouldn't be born for years to come." McGonagall paused and took a deep breath. "But Albus didn't... couldn't... wait that long. So he used a spell... I had never heard of it, it was a piece of very obscure magic." She said. "And when he came back... he had a child." _

"_Amelia." Hermione breathed and McGonagall nodded._

"_Amelia." She repeated and Hermione bit her lip, looking down as the consequences of Dumbledore's actions hit her. He had taken a child and given her to someone else, forcing her to grow up too quickly and leaving her family heartbroken. _

"_So... Amy shouldn't even be here." Hermione whispered and McGonagall shook her head. Hermione took the book from the desk and turned to walk out of the office._

"_Miss Granger..." She stopped, looking over her shoulder at McGonagall who had stood up. "... Will you tell her?" She knew who she was asking about and Hermione deliberated for a moment before making up her mind. _

"_Not yet." She decided and McGonagall relaxed. "But I will. Amy deserves to know." She said before leaving the office, not turning back to see McGonagall collapse back into her seat with her head in her hands. _

Hermione shook her head to get rid of the memories and walked into the Tower, her chin held high and her wand clutched in her hand secretly. The reception of the Tower was quiet, only a few people moving around in the large and luxurious lobby. No one paid any attention to Hermione and she paid no attention to them, instead walking up to the main desk where a curvy blonde woman was sat, flicking through a magazine. She cleared her throat and the woman sighed but looked up.

"Hello, welcome to Stark Industries. How may I help you?" Her heavily made up eyes flicked up to Hermione's wild hair and she grimaced, causing Hermione to frown.

"I'm here to speak with the Avengers." She said, her voice holding quiet confidence which had come from fighting within the war. Whilst she didn't have the obvious confidence which Amy had grown into over the years, she wasn't the bushy haired bookworm who had been terrified of being expelled in her First Year. Fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters had changed everyone, including Hermione.

"I'm sorry, the Avengers are unavailable at the moment." She said and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I have information concerning Amelia Barton." Hermione said and the receptionist froze, narrowing her eyes at the brunette before nodding.

"Give me a moment." She said, picking up a phone and quietly speaking into it. After a second, she put it down and gave Hermione a fake smile. "Mr Stark is waiting for you." She said, nodding to the stairs on the opposite side of the room. Hermione nodded, gave the receptionist a smile and walked towards the stairs.

|x|x|

After going through Security, Hermione found herself on the top floor of Stark Tower. She walked into the open living room and found herself come face to face with seven completely different people. Two of them, however, caught Hermione's attention.

A curvy woman with wavy red hair that came to her chin was stood with her arms crossed. She was dressed in a tight fitting catsuit and was looking Hermione up and down with an emotionless face. Beside her was a tall man with light brown hair and a bow and quiver on his back. He was stood with his arms crossed but didn't look half as threatening as the woman next to him.

It crossed Hermione's mind that these were Amy's parents. Her red headed friend was no longer an orphan and she could be with her family again. Hermione looked at the couple and could clearly see Amy in Natasha's red hair and beautiful facial features. Amy also had the same threatening air when she wanted. However, Amy's tall but slim frame was from Clint and her good aim obviously came from the archer.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra never got your name." An arrogant man with dark hair said, stepping to the front of the group and facing Hermione. Underneath his black shirt Hermione could see the glowing of the Arc Reactor that saved his life and Hermione was tempted to ask him to explain it to her. But she had more pressing issues.

"Hermione." She replied, stepping forward to shake Tony's hand who looked vaguely confused but shook it anyway. "Hermione Granger." She finished and Tony nodded, stepping back and turning to face a woman with light ginger hair.

"I didn't know people still shook hands." He tried to say quietly but the woman nudged him, offering Hermione a small smile.

"You said you had information on Amelia Barton." Natasha said, getting straight to business and Hermione nodded, trying not to express how intimidated she felt by pretending it was Amelia on one of her temper fuelled fits.

"Yes, but..." She paused and looked at each and every one of the Avengers, trying to put names to faces. Tony Stark. Steve Rogers. Bruce Banner. Natasha Romanoff. Clint Barton. Thor. "... It's Amelia Potter." She finished and everyone looked a little confused, causing Hermione to sigh. "It's a long story." She said with a shrug, feeling totally useless but launching into the story of Amelia Potter to the best of her knowledge.

|x|x|

"I thought Hermione said she would be here at three."

"She did."

Amy leaned back in the chair she was sat in outside of a quaint little restaurant in Central Park. Ron was sat opposite her, a mug of tea in his hand whilst Amy clutched a cappuccino with pale hands. The pair had rushed back from the Empire State building, terrified of Hermione's anger at them being late again, only to find Hermione was the one late for once. And the pair couldn't wait to rage at her like she had to them in the past.

"Her tea's getting cold." Ron said and Amy nodded, lost in her own thoughts as she looked around the busy and noisy New York City. She felt so much at home here than she ever did in London or Scotland, depending whether or not she was at school.

"When we finish Hogwarts..." Amy said, not looking at Ron as she spoke but feeling his eyes on her. "... I'm coming to live here." She said, finally turning to Ron who raised an eyebrow.

"Fed up of the publicity?" He asked with a grin and Amy scowled, glaring at her friend who chuckled quietly. The past three years had left Amy wanting to pull her hair out at the amount of reporters and paparazzi who practically stalked her.

"One good thing about returning is the fact that they'll not be there. Even if we are twenty years old and going back to school." Amy said and Ron shrugged.

"I, for one, enjoy the publicity." Ron said and Amy raised her eyebrows, giving him a look that caused his grin to fall. "Sorry, sorry. I know I've got Hermione." He said, holding his hands up in an act of surrender which almost brought a smile to Amy's face. Almost. After the war, it was no secret that Ron had used his new found fame to his advantage and had his way with as many girls who would let him. Hermione had been heartbroken but patiently waited until he realised what he had around him. It had only taken him two years.

"Who says you've got me?" A voice asked from behind Amy and Hermione suddenly appeared between them, taking a sip from the cold tea and frowning. "That's disgusting." She shuddered and Amy pursed her lips.

"That's what you get for being late." She said before turning to Ron. "How long have we been waiting for Hermione, Ronald?" She asked and Ron dramatically looked at his watch.

"Forty five minutes now, Amelia!" He said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, the pair of you!" She said and Amy and Ron exchanged a smile. "If you must know, I've been looking for a specific muggle book saga that is sold out in most book stores." She explained and Amy and Ron looked at each other before looking back at Hermione.

"Yeah, anyway." Amy said and Hermione huffed slightly at her friend's easy dismissal. "Neville wanted to know when we're coming back. Apparently there's a meeting for everyone in our year considering we haven't been to school in three years and never technically finished our education." She said, rolling her eyes. It was no secret that Amy detested the idea of returning to Hogwarts; if it wasn't a law, she wouldn't have gone at all.

"Oh, I hope we get out book list!" Hermione said excitedly and the two red heads rolled their eyes.

"Of course you do." They said in unison before they both laughed, leaving Hermione to pout.

No one noticed the rugged blonde man watching the trio from a table behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you for your opinions and I think the majority have agreed with my original choice; Steve Rogers. So, this story will officially be Amelia/Steve.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, they are always appreciated and loved! Some people have asked me some questions, so...**

**Laesk - I'm sorry but I have no plans to deage Amelia. I have a basic outline of this story and she'll only increase in age.**

**RememberTheMuse - I'm not so sure but I kind of like to base her on Karen Gillan because I love her! The only drawback is that she has ginger hair rather than a really red colour like Natasha's. But she's still based on Karen Gillan :)**

**Carly Carnations - Amy will accept them and of course she'll go on a tantrum! But I've got an idea to twist it (just call me Moffat!) And the hand to hand combat... You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**litter jump and candinaru25 - There's like two sentences at the end that gives a hint. I don't expect anyone to get it but if you do, well done! :D**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**AUGUST 3RD, 2015**

Natasha sat on the bed that belonged to her and Clint, watching her husband lovingly pack his bow and arrows. Pack.

The word was foreign to Natasha. When SHIELD sent her on a mission she never had time to pack any of her belongings and so she had to create a new persona when she got there. But now, she had to pack her things for England. She frowned at that, leaning back into the overly large pile of pillows that she enjoyed to have on her bed.

If it wasn't for Amelia she wouldn't go at all. A stabbing pain went through her as she thought of her daughter's name. The daughter she would never see grow up.

Her eyes drifted down to the small photo on her hand that the curly haired witch - Hermione - gave her. Her lips formed a small smile as she looked at the three moving figures in the small frame, only focusing on one. The girl who could only be one person: Amelia Barton.

She could feel the unfamiliar feeling of tears clouding her vision and stubbornly wiped at them, refusing to show any emotion other than determination to get her daughter back. She wasn't like Clint, she refused to show any emotion.

"Nat...?" She looked up quickly as Clint spoke and reeled back slightly when she found him so close to her. It was practically impossible for anyone to sneak up on her, being trained as a spy for as long as she could remember, but Clint seemed to have either improved his stealthiness or Amelia proved to be a bigger distraction than she previously thought.

"So... Amelia, huh?" He asked, his voice casual but a heartbroken expression on his face which tore at Natasha. Clint was the most important thing in her life, other than her baby, and anything that hurt Clint made Natasha want to kill it. "I know they said they grow up fast but I don't think they meant this." Clint said, his voice thick as he looked over Natasha' shoulder at the moving picture of his daughter and her friends.

"We missed nineteen years of her life." Natasha whispered, her fingers brushing Amelia's face as she and Clint just sat there, watching the picture with Clint's arm wrapped around Natasha.

"Well, according to Hermione a lot has happened." Clint said, frowning as he recalled Hermione's brief overview of Amelia's life and what she had been through. "I supposed it's best she wasn't with us for that stuff. She wouldn't have been allowed to leave the house." They both laughed, knowing that whilst it was an exaggeration it was true.

"Do you think she'll accept us?" Natasha asked, her hand gripping the photo tighter. Clint looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed as Natasha looked back at him with wide eyes, vulnerable eyes. "I mean... We haven't been the parents we were supposed to be." Natasha explained and Clint shook his head before she had even finished speaking.

"That wasn't our fault. That was this Dumbledore." Clint spat the name, his face turning into a scowl as he named the person who had taken his baby girl. "She's our little girl, Nat." He said, tightening his arm around her and resting his head against hers as Natasha leaned into his chest.

"Our grown up little girl." Natasha whispered, her gaze glued to the picture of her red headed daughter.

|x|x|

**AUGUST 5TH 2015**

"This is completely ridiculous." Amy said, her eyes wide as she looked at her reflection in the large mirror in front of her. Over her casual clothes, was a long black robe which was simple but fitting to her figure and containing only the Gryffindor crest. Hermione was stood beside her, her own robe and uniform paid for and in her bag, trying her hardest not to laugh at her friend's expression. "I'm twenty years old..." Amy whispered, covering her face with her hands as Madam Malkin walked up to the girls, taking a few pins from Amy's robe.

"Well, that's it dear." She said cheerfully and Amy sighed, stepping from the stool to the floor and taking the robe from her.

"Thanks." She said, folding the robe over her arm and walking to the where the rest of her bags were. "How much?" She asked, picking up her handbag and getting ready to take out her galleons when the witch shook her head.

"No charge. Not for you dear." She said, her voice full of pity as she gazed at the red headed witch with sad eyes. Amy looked at the floor, her eyes closed as flashes of memories flashed before her eyes. She nodded, turning around and walking away with Hermione close behind her.

"You're not really going to just take the robe, are you?" Hermione hissed into her ear, and Amy turned her head to give Hermione a glare whilst simultaneously slipping a few galleons onto the counter as they walked past. When they got outside the store, Hermione turned to Amy with an apologetic look whilst Amy smirked, walking past the curly haired witch.

"Where's Ron meeting us again?" Amy asked, walking through the crowd of people and ignoring the few who stared at her. It was pretty much known by everyone that Amelia Potter hated attention, and those who were appreciative to her feelings made sure not to stare at her. Some, on the other hand, openly stared.

"Back at Grimmauld Place. He got fed up with our girly shopping." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes and Amy laughed.

"Is that because I asked which skirt I should buy?" Amy asked with a sly smirk and Hermione chuckled, nodding her head. It was no secret that Ron was still awkward around girls when they began talking about girly things, something he found difficult when his two best friends were girls. "Anyway, I'm off to see Neville before I forget again." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as both girls stopped and turned to face one another.

"Okay. Will you be back for lunch?" Hermione asked and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, mum." She said and the two girls laughed before Hermione bid goodbye to her friend, walking away to apparate whilst Amy turned on her heel in order to track down Neville. What she didn't expect was to walk into something as solid as a wall which sent her to the floor. She blinked, her vision becoming unclear for a moment and she leaned her head back on the cold paved floor as people shouted around her.

|x|x|

"So, this is Diagon Alley." Tony looked completely unimpressed as he looked around the brightly coloured street, Professor McGonagall watching him with a scowl.

"Yes, it's one of the most popular places in the Wizarding World." She said sternly, walking ahead of them and weaving through the busy crowds quickly with the rest of them struggling to keep up.

"I can see that." Tony said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he looked at the masses of children which were running around and yelling in high pitched tones, the excitement from them almost contageous.

"We'll make our way to Gringotts where you can speak to the Goblins about the financial side of the Wizarding world." The Professor said briskly, not slowing down for any of them to catch up.

"Hold on, Goblins?" Clint asked, exchanging a worried look with Natasha whilst a large gin appeared on Tony's face.

"Cool! Money Goblins." He chuckled, jogging to catch up with the Professor with everyone but Stevw hurriedly following.

Ever since he had stepped into Diagon Alley Steve had been awestruck. The entire Alley inspired the artist within him and he wished for nothing but to be able to transfer the brilliant sight in front of him into a sketch in his book.

He smiled, turning to look at a particularly bright store beside him which seemed to be a favourite of the children when he felt something collide with him. If he was still the scrawny child he had been so long ago, he would've been on the floor in pain. However, the roles were reversed and the other person was on the floor in pain.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, bending down as everyone around him turned wild, everyone panicking at the sight of the fallen woman. Steve turned his eyes to the woman in front of him, feeling panicked himself when he noticed her head fall back with her eyes closed. "Miss?" He asked, the panic creeping into voice and he hurriedly grabbed her wrist, blindly feeling for any sign of life.

"Well, I've never been called that before." An amused voice said and the yells of the crowd around them faded as his eyes met hazel ones. Now that he was certain he hadn't accidentally killed her, Steve could finally see who she was.

He blinked as he came face to face with her amused smile. Her hair wasn't red enough to be defined as red, but was a pretty ginger colour. She had a roundish face with a delicate blush on her cheekbones and wide hazel eyes which had enough makeup on to look pretty rather than fake like a lot of girls did in this period, something which annoyed Steve who preferred girls from his own time period.

All in all, this girl was looking at Steve, oblivious to the fact that his heart rate had increased.

"I - I'm sorry." Steve stuttered, internally wincing at the fact that yet another woman had made him turn into a completely useless mess.

"Yep, you've already said that." She said, her smile growing with amusement as a small blush appeared on Steve's face. She reached up and touched her head, her smile dropping.

"Yep, you've already said that." She said, her smile growing with amusement as a small blush appeared on Steve's face. She reached up and touched her head, her smile dropping and her whole body shuddering. "Okay, ouch." She said but grabbed Steve's arm and pulled herself up, Steve following her with his hands outstretched in case she fell again. She had hit her head pretty hard.

"Are you alright?" He asked and the girl shrugged, holding her head with one hand.

"I've had worse" She shrugged and Steve looked her up and down to convince himself that she was alright; it was his fault that she had fallen after all. He noted to himself that she was tall for a woman, but still slim, and got the impression that she could look after herself, given the chance. That didn't stop his panic, unfortunately.

"Can I get you something? Painkillers? An ambulance?" He asked and the girl laughed.

"Oh, you're a muggleborn if I ever met one." She chuckled, shaking her head before looking at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes drifted up and down his body and he felt himself blush at the sparkle in her hazel eyes as their eyes met again; one of her eyebrows were raised and a smirk on her face. Steve felt himself become flustered; he had met a lot of flirty women and the woman in front of him had all the characteristics.

"I'm Amy." She said and they shook hands.

"Steve." He said, a smile on his face despite his inability to properly speak to a woman who he liked without looking a complete idiot.

Amy opened her mouth when her name was shouted from behind her. Steve looked past Amy as a fiery haired man ran up to her, just as Tony yelled for Steve. Amy and Steve glanced at each other, just as everyone gathered around them.

"Mr Weasley. Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall was the first to speak and as the two redheads greeted their former Professor, the Avengers gathered around Steve.

"Don't get lost, he said." Tony mocked, hands in his pockets as he casually strolled up to Steve. "Stay together in this new world, he said." He chuckled before his eyes drifted to Amy who saw talking with the Professor and still unknown man. "Well, I can understand how you were preoccupied." Tony said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and looking Amy up and down.

"What?" Natasha asked, following his line of sight as Steve glared at Tony and gasping slightly at who was stood only a few metres away from her.

The three magical beings walked up to the Avengers, oblivious to Natasha and Clint's disbelief and the rest of the team's confusion.

"Avengers." Professor McGonagall said with a meaningful look in her eye. "Meet Amelia Potter and George Weasley."

|x|x|

_"She's ready. What are you waiting for?" A pale man with greasy blonde hair and a paranoid gleam in his eyes spoke, his voice nothing but a hiss._

_"The right moment." The man opposite him replied, the complete opposite of the man in front of him. His perfectly styled black hair and completely muggle suit making an absolute contrast to the other man. "And you're son will be the one to figure this out."_


End file.
